1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fused polycyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device using the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is a device having an anode, a cathode, and a thin film that contains a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound and is interposed between the anode and the cathode. Holes (positive holes) and electrons are injected from the respective electrodes, whereby excitons of the fluorescent or phosphorescent compound are produced. When the excitons return to a ground state, the organic light-emitting device emits light.
Recent progress in the development of the organic light-emitting device has been remarkable, and the properties of the device can enable a thin and light weight light-emitting device with a high luminance at a low applied voltage, a variety of emission wavelengths, and a high-speed response. This suggests that the devices have the potential to find use in a wide variety of applications.
However, an optical output with a higher luminance or a higher conversion efficiency is still presently being sought. In addition, there remains a need for organic light-emitting devices having improved durability, such as those having a reduced change over time due to long-term use and reduced degradation due to an atmospheric gas containing oxygen, moisture or the like.
Furthermore, when the device is used for a full-color display or the like, the device may need to be capable of emission of blue, green, or red light with good color purity.
It has been proposed to use a fused polycyclic compound such as fluoranthene as a constituent material of the light-emitting device. A fluoranthene compound used as a constituent material of the light-emitting device and a light-emitting device using the fluoranthene compound have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-189248.